Chained
by Chambered Secrets
Summary: Harry's loosing touch with reality and no one has noticed. To add to this the fact that someone has slipped something extra in his Pumpkin Juice without knowing his mental instability will lead to an interesting turn of events. Slash! LV/HP/LM Threesome
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

Warning: SLASH, mind manipulation, some bondage, threesome

Pairings: Voldemort/Harry/Lucius

Summary: Harry drinks something very special that alters his view of the world an changes the course of the Wizarding World's future.

Prologue

Harry sleepily came down for his morning meal. He had been up all night with nightmares and terrifying visions. He was wondering if he was starting to lose touch with the world. Everywhere he looked he thought he saw shadows of Death Eaters or Voldemort's red eyes lurking in wait for him. He turned his attention blankly to his food, Hermione or Ron must have dished him up. They had gotten in the habit of doing that when they realized that if left to his own devices Harry would simply sit in front of an empty plate until it was time to go to class.

This year had really changed Harry. The once spirited defender of the Wizarding World had faded over the summer. Although it seemed that no one had taken note about it. Ron and Hermione were convinced that his distracted state was due to his deep thoughts on how to defeat Voldemort. It was only the beginning of their Sixth Year but already they were sure that Harry had a plan.

On the train he had seemed obsessed with Draco, watching for the blonde haired boy closely every time they talked but it was distracted and jerky the way he would look for him watchfully. It was worrisome the way that he would be dazing out the window and suddenly snap to attention.

Ron had told Hermione in private that he thought Harry might be getting a little loose in his head because of all of the planning he had been doing over the summer. Hermione had told him that Ron was being stupid. She stated that obviously Harry's genius was distracting him, too many thoughts in one head making it hard for him to pay attention in the mundane world. She said it was a concern of course, but they would just have to work harder on making sure he made it through the day alright while he was busy planning Voldemort's defeat.

Of course for once Ron was closer to the truth than Hermione had been. The visions and the nightmares, they were staring to take their toll on Harry. Very slowly driving him insane. He was a 'little loose' his mind overflowing with thoughts paranoid by his dreams, all of them driven and confused at the same time.

In this state it was all too easy to slip something into Harry's drink. Ron and Hermione were bickering as they took turns piling things onto his plate. Neither of them noticed that a goblet had been placed in front of Harry's drink with tale tell steam rising from it.

Harry shook his head as he focused back on his meal; he needed to get a grip on himself. He knew that he was starting to go a little mad. Who wouldn't? But he also knew the dangers that awaited him if he gave up his guard for even a second. There was a mix of genius and madness brewing inside of him. He was at war with himself, his naïve brash Gryffindor side arguing with the awakening calculating Slytherin side. The Gryffindor side simply said he needed to just get the job done. Slytherin said that the only dangers didn't come from the supposed enemies' side but also their own.

Harry bit his lip, the slight pain making it easier for him to concentrate as he reached for the goblet. He didn't really want to eat much this morning and just wanted something to drink. He had silenced his bed so that his moans and screams wouldn't disturb the others. His throat was hoarse and sore and he was thankful for whoever thought to give him pumpkin juice.

He took a large swallow and only momentarily too late did he realize as it went down his throat it had a strange taste to it. It tasted like pumpkin juice, but also of other things that he liked…things that attracted him. He smirked to himself, now he really was paranoid, thinking that someone had put a love potion into his drink. People wanted him for his fame and fortune, but why waste time brewing a love potion? Who would want the thin, haggard looking Harry Potter obsessed over them?

Draco Malfoy had been watching Harry and was pleased that his first mission went without a hitch. He finished writing his reply to his father's letter and then continued with breakfast. It would be interesting to see how Harry handled this new development.

This is just the prologue so it was only a taste, next chapter will be up soon (today or tomorrow). Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for the great responses! Enjoy the update! For those of you who have questions or doubts hopefully this chapter will help.

Harry found himself wandering around the lake aimlessly it was his usual haunt now that his friends had apparently gone completely of the bend. He shook his head trying to ignore the reflection in the water that revealed a too thin boy with a haggard expression and dark circles under his eyes. He knew he _knew _that he was being attacked but his friends would just exchange looks and move on with the conversation. They didn't believe him that he was being poisoned but they were fully confident he could bring down the darkest wizard in a century. Perfect.

He sighed as he sat down at the base of the tree and contemplated the vast water before him. What was he going to do? Deatheaters were already attacking him and the year had barely begun, he believed Draco to be the Deatheater to blame with Snape helping with whatever potion they were feeding him. He rarely ate or drank now a day, asking Dobby to bring his food or grabbing it himself quickly. He could still feel the effects in his system and wished they had just killed him off.

He found his body unnaturally hot and uncomfortable… he brought his hand into a fist and clenched it tightly hoping that the self inflicted wounds from his nails would help him bring his fractured mind together. Crazy people didn't know that they were crazy right? Right? He shook his head again and found it made him dizzy. He had only a glass of water today so it was easy to reason out why.

Harry felt his lids starting to lower and snapped himself to attention by digging his nails into his hands. It was the only solution that seemed to work with any success was inflicting pain on himself. Then he could get a quick burst of energy and would help clear his mind. They were starting to get to him, the visions had changed to disturbing dreams that he couldn't withstand. They were attacking him on a different level now and he had no defenses.

Sure he had his share of crushes and interests but nothing strong enough to move his soul. These nightmares however were more than he was able to tolerate. They were filled with long limbs, tangled hair and gasping breaths mixed with low moans. He was disturbed as each time he dreamed the faces and voices became more familiar until he realized he was dreaming of nothing less than Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort…together…sexually…with him. This new type of warfare he was too vulnerable to and until he came up with a solution there was no choice but for him to avoid it all together.

Despite the fact that he had one option, Dreamless Sleep, there were problems with that course of action. Some of the dangers were addiction, dependency, and the danger of either brewing or stealing the potion. However as his few hours of sleep dwindled his reasons slowly faded as his mental stability was shredded further.

XXX

Draco Malfoy was watching from a distance, it was easy to see that Potter's sanity was slowly eroding but he was unsure of what the consequences would be. He was interested to see what the reactions would be but had no more time to watch Potter. He had informed them that his mission was completed and so had new work to do. He had however been watching Potter enough to overhear a few conversations between Potter's friends. It seemed that Hermione would convince Ron every time that he got suspicious that Potter was simply in his 'genius zone'. Whatever that was.

What had truly gotten his attention was that Granger seemed to be of the opinion that Potter was a latent genius. That didn't sound right from her. Weasley was used to being told he was wrong whenever he expressed his opinion to her and so noticed nothing. Draco however couldn't help but wonder who else was in the Dark Lord's plans.

When he had the opportunity he had chanced taking a hair from Granger's hair, only to watch as it lengthened and changed color. The finding made him smirk slowly. So he wasn't the only one ensuring that the Golden Boy would not be in the right state of mind for the foreseeable future. Who else was helping the process? Something told him that the hair was familiar but merely saved it and moved on with his day. After all…he did have work to do.

XXX

Harry lay curled in his bed with his bloodshot eyes staring widely into the darkness. It seemed he had finally gone off the bend. He was wide awake, the blood pooling in his palms confirmed that. He was now starting to think of them, the three of them; together when he was awake…he was _seeing_ it.

He lay shaking on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling he could almost hear the internal clock that was keeping track of his sanity ticking off the seconds he had left. He tossed and turned, threw off his sheets, roamed the room like a wraith. He would have gone out into the halls, heading either for the room of requirement or the kitchens, but in his current state he was sure he had a high chance of getting caught. So instead all he could do was stay in his bed…and wait.

XXX

Lucius was pleased as he read over the latest letter from his son. It seemed that the Malfoy heir was doing both his father and his lord proud by continuing to supply Harry with the love potion. He was slightly started to read of Harry's supposed mental instability, but then again his son never did have the highest opinion of Potter's intelligence.

That brought his focus to the other notes in the letter, suggesting that Hermione was not herself. He smirked at that, he was sure that his son would notice but their Lord had not held the same opinion. Of course one did not simply tell the Dark Lord 'I told you so' no matter how close they were with him. He refolded the letter and decided he would deliver it to Voldemort in person; he was overdue for a visit as it was.

Voldemort turned when the door to his study opened. There was only one amongst his number who could enter without fear and this proved once again true as Lucius stepped in. In his hand he held a letter which Voldemort could only assume was from his son. "Good news?" He asked with a smirk.

Lucius bowed his head in answer as he held out the letter "Of course, Draco would not risk the shame and embarrassment of failing his mission."

Voldemort read over the letter, his eyes thoughtful as a small frown came onto his face "What is this about Potter's instability?" His red eyes looked up and demanded an answer from his long time, if subservient lover.

Lucius gave an elegant shrug "Draco has never held the highest esteem of Harry's intelligence." He said 'Harry' purposefully, to remind Voldemort that they were attacking the boy on a different front now.

When he saw no response he poured himself a brandy as he said out loud "One would think you would at least call our future lover by his first name." His silver eyes looked up into red ones, he was subservient that was true, but he was still a Malfoy.

Voldemort sneered and shook his head "That is too tender a term, we have merely found a vulnerable weakness to attack, it will prove beneficial in the end. "

Lucius once more regarded Voldemort "Even then, the potion does not create love only encourage it, if it is expected for the plan to work we should welcome him with some warmth."

The Dark Lord looked up with attention at this and neared his lover with long powerful strides as he cupped Lucius's chin roughly "I think that you are perhaps too eager to welcome him to our bed…perhaps I am merely a second choice?"

Lucius had learned long ago not to be cowed by his dark Love's shows of anger "Of course not." He said, his tone showing just how foolish he believed that thought to be. "After all why have a boy when you can have a Dark Lord?" He smirked and noted that his response relaxed his lover.

Voldemort turned away and said "True…though I do suppose he could have his charms if he was only rid of that ridiculous Gryffindor attitude."

Once again Lucius gave a shrug as he stepped forward "That potion has many abilities on the mind, perhaps we could …reeducate him in our tryst."

He wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered into his ear "Now enough about the boy…pay attention to _me…"_

XXX

Draco was once again keeping a sharp watch on his target: Potter. He almost felt as if he knew that young savior more than his friends did at this point, for all the attention they paid to him at least.

He would watch as Potter slipped away from casual conversations, meals, homework, or any time the tirade would get together, and each time he went to the same tree near the lake. Draco had known from his Father's responses to his letters and concerns that he did not think Draco's assessment of the Savior's deteriorating mental health to be serious. Now however he was wishing they had, he had written another letter to his father, warning him to make his move soon, but he did not think it would be soon enough.

XXX

Harry sat beneath the tree he had become overly familiar with and wondered at his surprising calm. Of course he knew that eyes were always watching him, that he was being attacked, if not outright poisoned by the enemy, and that his every step was haunted by that same enemy. However instead of his usual panic he was deadly calm. After all, when one had a plan, a firm destination in mind, it was hard not to be calm.

XXX

Draco was almost ashamed by the amount of concern he was feeling when he could not find hide nor hair of Potter anywhere. Of course his disappearance had been noted by his friends, but Draco had merely thought them uninformed. He would find Potter and continue his observations.

However after a full day of searching he came up with the same result they had, though he defended he had put more effort into it before admitting defeat. Potter was gone. He hurriedly penned a letter to his father, hoping that whoever else was working for the Dark Lord on this matter would assist him.

XXX

Lucius looked up from his letter and frowned when he saw the agitated state of his Lord and Lover. "Draco says that he has tried everything he can to locate the boy, but it seems as if he has simply vanished."

Voldemort said nothing but turned sharply to look at Lucius, only around his lover would ever reveal even the slightest emotions he was feeling. This much was obvious by the puzzlement on his face "Even with our connection I cannot find him…"

This time it was Lucius's turn to be surprised as he said "So he has really vanished?"

There was only stoic silence from the Dark Lord to answer Lucius's question…indeed, Harry Potter was gone.

Thank you hope you liked it! More will come soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for your patience guys! The reward is the next chapter!

Lucius reclined back in his chair as he watched Voldemort stare off into space uselessly. At least that's what it looked like the Dark Lord was doing, in reality he was trying to use his connection with Harry to find the boy. Which, in the end, was something that proved to be as useless as he looked.

At last the pure blood sighed and took a sip of his wine. It seemed that Draco's reports of Harry's instability were not exaggerated as he had first believed. He wished that his son had chosen to mature a little sooner so that he would have been more believable. Unfortunately that time had already passed and now all they could do was look for their lost target.

Voldemort sighed and shook his head as he came out of his trance. "All I could see was that he was not dead…but everything else I saw wasn't comprehensible." His tone clearly reflected his irritation at being confounded but there was little else he could do but admit defeat. At least for the moment.

Lucius stood and draped his arm across his Lord's shoulders and brought him closer "There is nothing to fear, we will find him and as he is not deceased he has to be somewhere…we will find him."

Finally Voldemort nodded and reclined back into his blonde's embrace "I know we will, with our resources it would be impossible not to find him eventually, it is the unfortunate timing that irritates me."

There was silence between the two as they thought about their situation. No location charms were able to find him and even Voldemort's connection had failed. All they knew that he was alive and out in the world obsessed about his two greatest enemies.

XXX

Citizens of a small Wizarding town were surprised to see a stranger stumble in so early in the morning. It was rare for outsiders to come but they were welcoming none the less. It soon became apparent that there was something wrong with the young man. They took him to their local doctor's house and wished him well.

For the rest of the day they had something new to talk about as they made observations about their visitor. It was no matter; they were practically forgotten by the modern Wizarding world and were happier for it. Therefore they were not up to date with matters that were current and had no way to recognize Harry Potter the boy savior.

XXX

The small town doctor smiled as he looked at the dazed young man in front of him. He was sure that the boy had been through a rough night, but it seemed to be nothing a good few hours of sleep couldn't cure. He brought out a pad of paper and realized that this was the first time in several years he had to ask a patient for their name "I'm Doctor Weatherby, what can I write down as your name young man?"

The boy looked up at him in confusion, he was extremely pale with dark circles under his magnificent green eyes, his hair was dark and tousled. He seemed a bit skinnier and smaller than other boys his age. Then again the doctor had only seen the rugged children of this village to compare him to. There was silence for several seconds before he realized the boy hadn't answered him. He opened his mouth to repeat the question when his patient spoke.

"I don't know."

XXX

Lucius smiled up at his lord above him. He knew that it could only be because of love that he could look at him in his current condition and not grimace away. He remembered how handsome Voldemort had been before the 'incident' now however he found himself appreciating other things about his lover, things that while he may have known before he didn't quite pay attention to. He found it a little disturbing that a relationship such as this could be tainted by love, but he supposed it was going to happen eventually.

XXX

Harry had settled down into a life at the village. He still didn't know his full name, they had found a letter on him that said "To Harry" but it seemed to be charmed so that no one could read it besides Harry. When asked what the letter said he never revealed the contents. He wondered if this could all be some sort of cruel trick, but the letter seemed to know things that he hadn't told anyone.

He had begun working in a bookstore; he was good at keeping things tidy and organized. The old woman who owned the store was getting on in her years and was glad she had a nice young man to help her. She would smile at Harry as he worked, and sometimes she would wonder what in his past he was hiding from.

Several months went by and soon the stranger in the town became old news and talk went into preparing for winter. Being a small isolated town they had little help from the outside world and could only rely on what they prepared for the coming cold months. Harry helped Bessy, the woman he worked for, make preserves when they had quiet evenings. As part of his job he was able to live in a small apartment above the shop.

Harry's days passed with a steady rhythm and he wondered if this was how his life was going to be. He didn't mind, he had seen the scars on his body and knew that his life before had not been easy. Still, he couldn't help but yearn for something that he couldn't describe. He would think about blonde hair and red eyes. His dreams were filled with strangers that he didn't know but who seemed to be calling him and were constantly on his mind.

Of course even though the village was small the people gave Harry his privacy, knowing that the young man had demons of his own to fight. That's how they didn't see the signs, the small animals that had been killed or the birds that had been crushed. Harry himself didn't realize he was the cause. He would simply find them and look at them with fascination. He didn't know that he was slowly unraveling.

XXX

Voldemort stood above the map and dribbled the potion he had created over it. He had come up with another solution to finding their lost target. If the location spells weren't working, but neither did they report that he was dead meant that there was a strange occurrence in the mental awareness in the target they were supposed to be seeking.

For example how could a spell locate a Harry Potter if no one acknowledged themselves as him? Realizing this he understood that Draco was correct and when they did find Harry he would be…different than he once was.

So his new attempt at finding Harry came down to the boy's power. That was one thing a person could not control about themselves even if they were unaware or used spells to cover it. He smirked as a small village on the map lit up when the potion came in contact with it. It seemed he had found the savior at long last.

"Lucius." He called knowing that his lover was standing nearby to see what the result would be "I believe that it's time we go and find our elusive quarry."

XXX

Harry looked blankly at the book that had fallen off of the shelf and for some reason felt as if this was the worst thing that could have happened to him today. He was having such a good day and then this book went and ruined it! Now he would have to bend over, pick it up, and put it back on the shelf. He was going to look like a total fool in front of everyone in the bookstore. He narrowed his eyes and the book burst into flame causing the elderly woman to shriek in fear as the entire store soon became engulfed in flames. Now no book would ever fall off the shelf again.

XXX

Since they had known the exact location Lucius and a few of the Inner Circle were chosen to accompany him were able to apparate directly to the site.

Lucius blinked in surprise when he saw that several buildings seemed to be on fire and people were panicking and scattering. He raised a brow and said "It seems the condition is worse than we feared."

They quickly made their way through the village; Lucius guessed that they would find Harry in the direction that everyone was running away from. His guess was proven correct when after a short distance they found Harry standing in a clearing surrounded by burning buildings.

Lucius stepped forward and motioned that the two who had come with him should stand back. He came forward and gently wrapped his arms around Harry, making sure that they maintained eye contact as long as he possibly could.

He was relieved when Harry did not attack him but seemed to instead melt into his embrace as he said tiredly "Are you the one that I dream about?"

Lucius had no way to respond but soon Harry passed out in his arms and he picked him up and carried him to the other two with a smirk "Mission accomplished, finish what Harry started and report back to our Lord upon your return."

Lucius then gathered his strength and then apparated away and directly into the hall where he had left Voldemort waiting.

Voldemort looked sharply in his direction and then down to the form in his arms "How was he?"

Lucius gave an elegant shake of his head and said "It was most interesting the situation he was in, but perhaps we should see to his welfare and we can question him more extensively once he wakes."

Voldemort had to ignore a sharp jab of impatience but then agreed and escorted the two to their private rooms where Harry would enjoy the remainder of his stay.

XXX

Harry's eyes blinked open slowly and he looked at confusion at the decorated ceiling above him. He usually woke up to see the plane would boards of the building that he lived and worked. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain raced through his body so he rested back again and wondered what had happened. The last thing he remembered he had been shelving books.

Lucius stayed back to observe Harry's reactions before he deemed it safe enough to make his presence known to the young man. He stepped forward, prepared for any reaction that Harry might give him. After all Harry hadn't been in a normal state of mind when he collected him, perhaps now he would recognize him as Lucius Malfoy.

Instead Harry just looked at him blankly before reorganization went through his eyes. However this realization didn't bring fear or anger but rather Harry said softly "You're the one that I've been dreaming about." His tone was soft and reverent as he looked at Lucius and a small frown crossed his lips as he said "Where is the other?"

Lucius debated how he would respond to this but then decided for an elegant smile and said "Instead how about you tell me what you remember, we found you in a rather…unique situation, and can't help but wonder how it came to be…"

Harry's frown deepened but he said softly "I don't really remember a lot, I've been staying at that village for a while now. They were kind enough to accept me even though I didn't even know my own name."

Harry shrugged and said "I was helping the old woman in her shop, what happened? I don't know how I got here."

Lucius was for once in his life actually surprised and unprepared with a response. Fortunately the Dark Lord had been in the room and said sharply "What do you mean?"

Once again Harry shrugged and said "I don't remember anything, all I have is this letter that's to addressed to a 'Harry' on me…but it doesn't make a lot of sense."

Voldemort came forward and said "Give me the letter."

When Harry found it in his pockets and held it out Voldemort sharply took it from him and murmured a spell to read Parsletongue and said "He's obliviated himself."

Thanks for your patience! More should come soon!


	4. Chapter 3 End

Thank you all so much for the loving show of support! I do hope that this chapter was worth the wait!

Harry, for the two men had confirmed that it was his name. He didn't bother about asking the last name, they didn't see fit to tell him and they were the lovely ones he had been dreaming about, why would they lie to him?

He smiled softly as he watched them talking in the corner of the room, it didn't bother him that they seemed to be talking as if he wasn't there. He just liked looking at them and enjoying the picture they made standing beside one another. It was hard to decide which one he thought to be more handsome. After all Lucius, the one who had rescued him, had long flowing almost white hair and regal features that when put with his regal stature made him seem unearthly.

Then there was Voldemort, of course sometimes Harry would have to call him My Lord or the Dark Lord, he was the dark shadow cast by Lucius's glowing light. Skin was a strange inhuman color, still the fact that his skin was strange didn't hide the high cheek bones or the well formed lips, there was also a aquiline nose that he touched often, as if it was something new that he wasn't used to being there. He was taller and broader than Lucius and while Lucius was regal the power flowing from Voldemort was tangible.

Harry rested back against the pillows and sighed, they were even more beautiful than they had been in his dreams. Being around them made him calm and much more relaxed than he remembered being in a long time. Tension that he hadn't realized he was carrying around with him was gone and he was stuck in a state of almost unreal bliss. He took a deep breath and continued to bask in their presence.

Lucius looked toward the bed and saw the expression on Harry's face. Harry's letter explained a lot, but only if one knew the entire situation. It was disjointed and written with obvious haste. It spoke of tormenters, poison, insanity, dreams all of this pointed to the fact that Harry started to unravel before the potion was administered, but it had been the catalyst that had sent him into a tailspin.

Voldemort drew his finger down the ridge of his new nose, slowly his body was beginning to retake its original form, it was a process that took place slowly over time, gradually his skin was regaining a humanlike color and the nose appeared over night. They were certain that the rest of his body would soon change, but Voldemort was still marveling over it.

His inspection drew notice towards him and he gave a small smile to his Lord. This silent show of support moved Voldemort enough to relax him and release a large sigh "How did it come to this? We wanted him to come to us truly…but mentally whole!"

Lucius who was ever the optimist pressed closer noticing that Harry seemed to be studying them with great detail "Surely this is not all bad My Lord…after all not only is he complacent and infatuated…he also has no recollection of who we are or what he is… more of a blessing than a curse I would say."

Voldemort nodded as he studied over the letter for an uncounted time and said "As long as it doesn't progress I see no harm in this current state of affairs." He finally gave into the temptation to look in Harry's direction and was surprised at the warm smile he got for the attention. He gave a small hesitant one back that made him uncomfortable and he then turned to focus again on Lucius.

It seemed that the matter was settled so Lucius encouraged "Well then…we had best introduce ourselves to him." He turned with a warm look in Harry's direction and crossed over to the bed. Sitting on the edge so that they were close, but also giving some distance so as not to scare him off.

This plan failed because as soon as he sat on the bed Harry scooted over towards him and laid his head gently on his shoulder. "Are you two done with your business? I was afraid you were going to ignore me forever."

Voldemort finally joined in on this strange situation and sat by Harry's other side. The reaction the boy had was humorous as he pouted and obviously was torn against which one he would lean on. The matter was resolved as Lucius reached over and pulled Voldemort closer, leaving them all pressed against each other.

Harry smiled happily at this turn of events and turned his head to Voldemort and rested against his shoulder as well.

Voldemort looked up at Lucius over the boy's head wondering how they would proceed from here. He was quite comfortable with the idea of a rebellious Harry who couldn't stop his infatuation with them slowly submitting to their will. However this was something entirely unexpected as Harry seemed to want to be with them.

Seeing that his Lord was not comfortable in starting Lucius leaned over and ghosted little kisses on Harry's cheek and neck as he said "We're sorry we ignored you love, we were just thinking how to make you more comfortable is all."

He continued "I don't think you remember us but I am Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort…we're your lovers."

At this Voldemort looked up with a startled expression at Lucius as if wondering why he was starting with such a direct route, it wasn't that he didn't want to have the boy willing, but it seemed his lover already had a plan.

Harry smiled softly and pressed his cheek against Lucius's chest "I knew that must be it! My dreams must have been trying to get me back to you."

He nuzzled his face against Lucius's chest as he looked between the two of them and asked "Why was I in that town? Was I lost?"

Voldemort thought for sure that this would be the end of Lucius's plan however he should have realized that his lover was craftier than that.

Harry looked up at the two beautiful men before him and smiled softly, his mind broken beyond all repair; it fragmented around these two beautiful beings that honored him by saying he belonged to them. He felt at piece with the world, though he felt as if he did not understand much of it. But why would these deities lie to him? They were too beautiful for such a mortal and ugly thing.

Lucius smiled slowly as he pulled the handsome young man towards him and smiled over his head at the Dark Lord, his smile was not pretty, it was dark as he shared a kiss with his new toy, and the broken young man never would again be free of their grasp.

Lucius smiled down at Harry "Oh yes…you were lost little one, but now we have you."

Yes I understand this was a short series, I meant for it to be longer but this fluff piece lost out to longer more meaningful work that I will be posting within the month. Hope this was a good treat!


End file.
